


Villain I'm Not

by kamutojos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hinata Hajime Tries, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Villain I'm Not

They're not sure how they got to this point, but whatever had sparked it eventually blew up.

Perhaps it was the growing tension between them when they were in the room together, or the glances they'd share, or maybe when he was checking on him to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

Really, it was no surprise that there would be something weird between them after Komaeda had woken up from his coma. He just didn't think there'd be this much venom behind his words at times when they'd talk.

Whatever it was, Komaeda hadn't said. Which was to be expected, he wasn't usually upfront and kept to himself. That didn't mean it wouldn't bother him though.

He just wanted to know what was even going through his head. Not even the super highschool level analyst talent he had could figure that out. Komaeda was always a hard person to read half of the time. 

Hinata just missed him. Which was probably foolish of him to think but he really did. He had a feeling this weird atmosphere would disappear eventually, but for right now, it felt like too much. Too much to the point they started arguing after Komaeda had said something that got under his skin again, even though he promised it wouldn't the next time they spoke.

It wasn't always like this. They shared tender moments here and there, but sometimes those felt strained. They knew they loved each other, so.. what was happening?

As Hinata lay down on his bed in his cottage, staring at the ceiling, he could only think.

"How did this happen..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch u thought you'd seen the last of me :)
> 
> While I was working on a Valentine's fic to post here and. procrastinating I started on this and man. ending do be rushed tho.... I'm sorry ;;
> 
> Villain I'm Not gives me Komahina vibes and I cannot stop thinking about it perhaps? Hence why this fic was born. Love these angsty bitches
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourself! <3


End file.
